


Let it out

by Sweetbug



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: I just wanted emotions, M/M, Tell me things please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbug/pseuds/Sweetbug
Summary: I'm upset so I'm pushing it onto Amanome. Too bad I don't have an Akira to make me feel better.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Kudos: 16





	Let it out

**Author's Note:**

> Me: It's kinktober and you said you'd try to do something for it. Also me: *full of feelings* No.

He re-read the same page, over and over but all on his mind, all he can think about was his father's words echoing in his head. He can't even remember what it was even about but his and his father's argument was poisonous, a war of words. 

Both have a terrible urge to be the victor, even to the point of playing dirty. That was when Amanome's mother- or lack of- was brought into it all... He didn't remember who brought her up first. But the words of  _ "Didn't want you." "Left because of you." "Hated us." "You weren't a good enough reason for her to stay. _ " He didn't remember who said what, but that last sentence was just for him. 

Amanome's finger dug into the pages, nearly tearing them. It felt like there was a whirlwind in his brain. He was doing his best to keep it inside, just trying to focus on breathing. Just breathe-

"Amanome."

Internal turmoil pauses as coffee-colored eyes lock onto his best friend's face. Dark eyes, laced with questions, bearing down at him.

Amanome had escaped to Akira's before his father could stop him. Appearing at his friend's door in the middle of the night with a fake smile and slightly cracked voice. The thug didn't ask any questions. Just let him in and Amanome had quickly grabbed a book from the shelf Akira gave him then perched himself on the corner of the bed. They had been quiet until now...

Now Akira seems to want to talk.

"It's too quiet without your constant need to talk." Amanome clicked his tongue and tried to bury himself further into the corner, looking back at his book. He went to the wrong person for this.

Sadly, it's his only person.

"I kinda miss it."

Amanome's eyes slowly moved back to meet Akira's, analyzing his friend. It was a sweet thing to say... And Akira isn't the type to say nice things without meaning it. He lets out a sigh and closes the book, "Well, sorry about that. Rough day."

"That so..." Akira crawled until he sitting right in front of Amanome, ignoring the dubious look pointed at him, "You don't have to tell me anything but..."

Before he realized what Akira was doing, Amanome found himself in Akira's lap. Arms wrapped around him in a cage. One that felt too warm. One that felt too safe. A command Amanome didn't want to obey soon followed. "Let it out."

He blinks for a moment, not sure if he was positive on what Akira was asking. Hell, if even Akira knew what he was asking. "I-I can't just-" 

"I'm here." Akira didn't budge. Arms as strong as the confidence in his voice, "For you."

That dug into him. That pure devotion. Feathery lightness lifted into his chest. Bringing along with it all of Amanome's sadness and tears. Bastard.

A hiccup escapes from him and it was over.

Sobs and tremors wracked his body as desperate hands dig into Akira. Broken words and sounds left him as some part of him wanted to explain, excuse his behavior to Akira.

But...

But Amanome had been feeling like he was dying under the stress of acting like a good boy. Of learning how to survive and be the better man despite his sixteen-year-old brain wanting to do so many more things. Of having to shift and bend to rules, scrutinized under others gazes. Of feeling so- so  _ weak  _ and  _ powerless _ compared to so many others around him.

He tried to tell Akira all of this. He thinks he did in some way because Akira pulled him closer as everything continued to spill.

Amanome knew he was rambling at this point but the words were rolling off his tongue like the tears rolling off his cheeks. The bottle inside him that was holding all his worries, thoughts, feelings finally cracked. It was a tidal wave of pure stress and his friend just hugged him through it, brunting the outburst.

Then the memories of the argument. The pain, anger, bitterness... It all became harsher as Amanome started thrashing.

Akira held tight on the brunette despite the other slamming fists down onto him and muffled screaming into his shoulder. They slowly rocked back and forth as Akira continued rubbing his back. The boy kept his composure, maintaining a secure grip as if he was the last thing keeping Amanome from falling apart.

He probably was. Wails had filled the room. Akira's back is likely horribly messed up from the repeated hitting and wild clawing.

Eventually, soft hiccups were the only noises Amanome could force out at this point. And the embarrassment of it all started to crawl up Amanome's skin.

"We can stay like this a bit longer." Quietly murmured Akira, interrupting that feeling. "I don't mind."

His bones melted at when his friend's gruff but familiar voice washed over him and his heart followed suit when he registered the words. That little suggestion warmed Amanome.

With a little nod, hands loosed the death grip they had on Akira and Amanome buried his face deeper into the comforting heat wrapped around him.

"Little longer..."

A deep yet soft hum fills the fuzziness in Amanome's head as strong fingers slide into his hair. Amanome felt himself be pulled and found that they were both laying down, Akira keeping him close. Amanome felt so warm, so comfortable. All his stress was leaking away under the petting and gentle song from his usually rough friend.

In the back of his mind, Amanome knew he was being coddled right now. Something he was familiar with when it was his father who gives him the attention. But... But this was Akira. With Akira it's different.

Amanome feels like he should be ashamed that his friend watched him cry. Akira has gone through so much as well and here he was. Having endured Amanome's tantrum. Holding him like a child.

But the hand rubbing his shoulders and making slow circles on his back trying to pull him into a nap couldn't bring him to care. Not right now. Not wrapped in such affection.

"Stay the night."

Amanome let out a light chuckle, "Gonna watch over me? You think I'm worth the fuss?"

"Yea. Every bit of it."

Amanome must be asleep already. Those words felt like a dream. This little ordeal felt like a dream.

"Sleep. I'll be here."

So he did. And Akira was there when he woke up, ready with water and breakfast.

-

"Just let it out."

Amanome watched as Akira shushed his little sister with hugs and back rubs, rocking the girl until her sobbing subsided and all that was left were quiet snores as she had worn herself to the point of exhaustion. He silently watched his partner cradle the girl and stand, holding her close but still keeping a mindful grip as if he'd break her on accident. 

Akira wore a familiar face as he held his little sister. Conflicted on whether to hunt down whatever hurt her feelings and fully prepared to murder it with his bare hands, or to keep his hold on the girl. To comfort. To protect.

The scene brought a smile to Amanome. It got Akira's attention who gave him a dirty look. Must've thought Amanome's smile was to mock him. Poor adorable idiot.

"What?"

With a soft chuckle, Amanome steps closer. He pushes the hair out of Ami's face and gently brushes the drying tears from her face. The poor girl was breathing softly and already fast asleep, completely worn out from her cry. When he looks back to Akira, the anger that was crinkling the dark-haired boys' brow had softened as he watched Amanome and Ami.

Like a parent soft for his family.

The thought made Amanome's chest feel mushy and he presses a long yet chaste kiss to Akira's lips. Soft and innocent enough for Akira to relax, close his eyes and lean into the touch. 

Their parting was slow and Amanome watched how it took a few moments for Akira to open his eyes again before finally answering, "I just was reminded of another reason why I love you." 

The Yakuza to-be held in his snickers as he watched as the L-word jump around in his friend's empty head until a fierce blush bloomed across his face. Akira stared, red but steel-faced at Amanome for a few moments before turning and quietly walking off. Amanome finally let out a snort at how  _ obvious _ it was that his best friend had no idea what to say back. 

Amanome quickly caught up to him and they walked in comfortable silence until Akira broke it.

"... I know you had wanted to spend the night but..." Akira trailed off and looked down at the child in his arms. Amanome just kept his smile and wrapped an arm around Akira, not finding the fuck to give if people saw them. 

"Don't worry, buddy." With a light squeeze on Akira's hip, Amanome leans in close to lay a kiss on his cheek. "I'll still be here for you."


End file.
